Night's Dark Princess
by InnerFan
Summary: Being part of a special blood line family is not all it's cracked up to be; especial for Merika Loveless a girl with a dark past and many secrets. Follower her as she joins Sanzo and the gang while she learns to grow stronger and begin to love again.
1. Chapter One: Scapegoat

InnerFan: Hello my fellow fanfiction people, I have decided to put up another story. YEAH me :) So here it it is. Please read, rate and review but don't forget that I am not the creator of Saiyuki. I can only take credit for the character that I have added. So any characters not in the original manga or anime are mine not the Saiyuki ones. So please enjoy. THANKZ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Scapegoat<strong>

The smell of baked cookies came wafting from the small house outside the village. I sat in the kitchen listening to the sound of birds outside the window. The cookies I made sat on the stove cooling. Taking a sip of my tea I admired the drawing I had finished a few hours ago. It was a self portrait of me. The picture showed me in blue jeans and a white tank top and a light blue button up shirt over top the tank top with the buttons unbutton from top to bottom. My long dark purple hair seemed to blow in the wind and my lips seemed darker for my skin was unnaturally paler than normal. My eyes in the portrait were a light violet and although I smiled in the picture. It was my eyes that told anyone who looked at the picture that I was sad deep inside. I flipped the picture over as I felt the sadness inside me begin to bubble up. Another sip of my tea finished the cup. I stood and put the cup into the sink. I then walked over to the living room. Once there I looked at the coffee table and found my colt .45 revolver sitting there open. I walked over and put the gun back together. I admired the handle of the gun for engraved in the handle was a cross and under that cross was the name Yuki. I could feel tears threatening to come up again. I then placed the gun inside my button up shirt for on my left side was a holster hidden by the shirt. I then headed to the bathroom and found my cross necklace on the sink. I replaced it on to my neck and then grabbed my silver bracelets and cross earrings from the drawer. Once my earrings were in I put two silver bracelets on each wrist. Bending down I adjusted my black high heel boots. Once I felt that I was ready I began to leave the house. I was just about to exit the house when I noticed how quiet it was outside. I looked at the nearby window and saw that the sun was setting. I then could hear voices coming towards me. I opened the door a cack and saw over half of the villagers heading my way. I closed the door and head for the kitchen's back door. I slipped out and went to the tree near the house. Quietly and swiftly I climbed the tree and watched the villagers. The neared my house and one of the villagers, who I recognized as the mayor, stepped forward. Looking closely now, I could see that many of the villagers had weapons.

"Merika Loveless, come out and pay for the crimes you have committed in the village. We have several witnesses now that say it was you who has killed many of the villagers. We demand that you come out and face death," yelled out the mayor.

I gasped at the charges that had been laid before me, but then I growled in anger as I realised that I had been blamed for something I didn't do.

"Merika Loveless come out now, we know what you are, come out and pay for your crimes," yelled the mayor.

The sun had finally set and many of the villagers began to whisper.

"Mayor it past sunset," said one of the villagers.

"Set the house a blaze," yelled the mayor.

Soon the house I had been staying at for the last two weeks was set to fire. The mayor then began to organize the villagers to begin a search for me. I took this chance and jumped from the tree and ran for the village.

"There she is," yelled one of the villagers.

"Get her," yelled another.

Running toward the village I could hear the mob of villagers coming after me. Once in the village I turned east and began to run toward the end of the village. Near the end I felt a presence in front of me I stopped and looked around. There in front of me stood a shadowy figure the person raised a bow and shot me in the left shoulder.

"See Merika you cannot hide from your true self for long. As long as I'm alive I will make you suffer," said the figure.

I then could hear the villagers coming closer. I turned to see how far they were but realize that they were still a couple yards away yet. I looked forward and found that the figure was gone. I then began to run but slowed down as the pain in my shoulder caused me cry out. Slowed I made my way to the end of the village and saw a covered object near the left side of the village. I walked over to it and removed the cover. I gasped in shock.

"My motorbike," I cried happily.

I then saw that someone had left the keys in the bike and my black trench coat was on the seat. I smiled at my luck. I then grabbed the arrow in my shoulder and pulled it out. I screamed out in pain and had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming more. I put on my coat and hopped on the bike and tried starting it. When I finally got it started the villagers had caught up and began shooting arrows at me. They all missed but as soon as I had got the bike going one of them got lucky and shot me in my right side. I gasped in pain but kept the bike up and rode east from the village. After going a few miles I saw that none of the villagers had followed. I continued to drive but I could feel myself slipping away. I started to pass out when a flash of lights hit me. I snapped back awake and saw a jeep heading towards me. I swerved right causing me to lose my balance. I hit the ground hard and hit my head. I heard the jeep screech to a stop and a pair of doors open. Then the sound of footsteps came towards me. I barely moved my head towards the sound and saw four blurry figures moving towards me. I heard voices but couldn't make any sense of them. I then passed out.

* * *

><p>InnerFan: SOOO, what do you think? Is it good? Should I add more? Please tell me by rating and reviewing. Thank you! I do have more chapters.<p>

Merika: Man, I got no screen time. Plus I passed out and was injuryed. Are you trying to get rid of me? I feel aweful.

InnerFan: sshh you be quiet this story is supposed to be suspenceful.

Merika: Well read, rate and review, please. Thank you and see you next time. :)


	2. Chapter Two: Four Strangers

InnerFan: So here is chapter two. I got some reviews, and alerts, and favoutrites from people so it gave me the guts to put up the next chapter. I was also asked by sakura2112 who I was going to pair Merika up with.

Merika: and it's...who?

InnerFan: NOT TELLING ;)-

Merika: -.- so uncool

InnerFan: Hehe I know ;) Anywho I would like to thank sakura2112, Hamsterfreak and kira86 for reading and reviewing. SO THANK YOU and I would love for others to read, rate and review. Plus remember I do not own any of the original saiyuki characters that belongs to THEIR auther. Only Merika and any character that isn't in the original story. Thankz and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Four Strangers<strong>

I awoke to the sounds of two men fighting and a shot going off. Slightly afraid of the people I slowly moved my hand towards were my gun would be. When I felt that my gun was not where it should be I sat up suddenly but that caused my right side to flare up in pain. I grasped my side and leaned over a bit to try and calm the pain.

"She's awake," said a voice.

I slowly turned toward the sound and saw four men. The one man with brown hair, green eyes and a monocle came closer to me.

"Hello, you shouldn't get up yet, miss," he said with a smile.

I moved away from him afraid. I then looked at the other three men. I saw a boy with brown hair, golden eyes and on his forehead was a golden diadem. Next to him was a man with long red hair and red eyes. Finally my eyes came to rest on the priest who was holding a gun. He had golden hair and his eyes were violet. He looked at me with a cold glare but what had me most afraid was that he had a chakra mark on his forehead and a scripture that lay on his shoulders. I watched the men, afraid of what they would do to me now.

"Miss, you have nothing to fear, we will not hurt you," said the man with green eyes.

I looked at him and saw him smile at me. I used my hand to feel the wound on my side. I could tell that it had gotten infected which is why it was still sore. I then moved my hand to my left shoulder and felt for the wound there but found that it was healed. I then put a hand to my head and realized I had a bandaged wrapped around my head. Feeling around I found that I was fine and that if I did have a head wound it was now healed. I sighed with relief.

"You were pretty banged up when we got to you but I helped heal most of your wounds," said the green eyed man.

I watched in silence as I began to feel like I could trust them a little since they probable saved my life. I smiled at the man and reached out my hand to him. He grasped it with his hand and shook it.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome, my name is Hakkai," said the man with green eyes.

Suddenly the boy with golden eyes appeared in front of me.

"Hi I'm Goku," he said taking my hand.

The man with red hair walked up to me.

"You're very pretty when you smile. My names Gojyo and why don't you and I go and get to know each other better in private," he said smiling like a flirt.

A paper fan suddenly hit Gojyo in the head. Gojyo fell down but got back and glared at the priest.

"THOSE THINGS ARE NOT FOR THROWING AT PEOPLE WITH. THERE FOR HITTING THINGS WITH," yelled Gojyo.

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if you would stop flirty with everything that moves," growled the priest.

I watched the priest with caution. I narrow my eyes as I saw my colt .45 sat near him.

"That's Sanzo he looks scary but he's nothing but a big soft," said Goku.

Two shots rang out at Goku who hide behind me.

"Shut up you idiot," yelled Sanzo.

I blinked in wonder and then turned to Hakkai who was petting a white dragon.

"This is Hakuryuu and yes this is normal," said Hakkai smiling.

I looked at Hakuryuu but when Hakuryuu saw me he hissed and flew behind Hakkai as if I was some evil demon. I hung my head as realization came to me that Hakuryuu could smell my true self.

"Hakuryuu that's not very nice," said Hakkai scolding the dragon.

Hakkai then looked at me.

"I'm sorry he usually isn't like this," he said.

"It's alright I'm use to it," I said looked away from the group.

"How did you become injured," asked Sanzo.

I looked at the priest and pondered for a moment.

"Since you save me I will trust you this once. I was blamed for a couple of murders done in a village west from here. I was used as a scapegoat for the villagers could not find the real killers," I said looking away.

"How horrible," said Goku.

I shrugged and then got up. I wobbled a bit. Hakkai helped steady me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I then walk over to where my gun lay, which happened to be by Sanzo, I took the gun and put it back in its holster. I looked around and found my bike walking over to it I checked it over.

"Thank you for kindness but I must go now," I said turning to them and bowing.

I then grabbed my coat and put it on. Hopping on the bike I flinched in pain. Goku came up and put a hand on my arm.

"But you just got up and you haven't eaten yet," said Goku.

I paused for a moment. Suddenly a loud grumble came from beside me. I looked at Goku.

"Hehe, I'm hungry," said Goku.

I smiled and looked at the men behind Goku.

"I guess I could make you ...," I paused and looked at the sky and saw that the sun was high above me.

I suddenly felt weak and realize I couldn't drive away with the sun so high in the sky. I looked at Goku.

"Lunch is on me," I said smiling hiding my weaken state.

I got off the bike and went over to Hakkai as he seemed the one to do most of the cooking.

"If you don't mind," I asked.

"Well Sanzo what do you think," asked Hakkai.

"As long as it shuts up that money," said Sanzo who was lighting a cigarette.

I smiled

"Well what does everyone want," I asked.

Goku flew to me and began ordering everything he could think off. I laughed for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>InnerFan: SOOOO... what do you thinkz. I thought it was good but I will leave that to my readers.<p>

Merika: I think I hear crickets.

InnerFan: (bashs Merika with a hammer) I would like to thank again those who review. So please read, rate and review. Thank you and see you next time. :)


	3. Chapter Three: Back to the Village

InnerFan: HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION. Say hello to chappy three of my wonderful story. Did you enoy the last chappy. I know some of you did and I would like to thank you for it. Merika if would you please.

Merika: Thank you to sakura2112 and kira86 for leaving comments and sorry for making you fustrated about who my love will be but that's part of the suspense, right?

InnerFan: Yes thanks and please now enjoy the next chappy. Also please Read, Rate and Review and remember that I do not own any of the orignal charcters in Saiyuki just the ones I add to it. :) ENOY :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Back to the Village<strong>

After lunch I helped Hakkai clean up.

"So where are you heading," I asked.

"West to stop the resurrection of a demon," said Hakkai.

"Oh that sounds fun," I say.

Hakkai stops and looks at me.

"Were you listening," he asked.

I stop and look at Hakkai.

"I'm sorry that's not what I meant. What I meant was that you get to travel with people who seem fun and accept you for who you are," I said smiling sadly.

"I never did get your name," says Hakkai.

"My name is Merika Loveless," I say.

"Loveless-san, are you on your own," asks Hakkai.

"Call me Merika and yes. I'm been by myself for many years now," I say.

Hakkai watches me and I look at him with a smile.

"Do not be sad by this Hakkai it has been this way for so long that I sometimes forget why I am alone," I say.

This only maker the silence greater but then suddenly Goku hugs me from behind.

"You have the best cooking ever," he smiles at me.

"That's very sweet of you to say Goku," I smile.

I then pat Goku on the head and bend to his level.

"Hey Goku have you ever played a game called clover," I ask.

Goku shakes his head no. I smile.

"Come over here," I say.

Goku follows me over to a patch of clovers.

"In every patch of three leave clovers is a very special clover it has four leaves. They say if you find one you will be lucky for a day," I say smiling.

"So all I have to do is find one," asked Goku.

I nod and soon Goku is searching through the clovers looking for a four leaf clover. I walk over to Hakkai and help finish cleaning the dishes. I sat on my bike after words and watched the group. The sun is slowly making its way down toward the west and I could feel myself gain strength. Sanzo walks over to me.

"How far is the town west from here," he asks.

"A couple miles I could lead you there but I will not enter the village. I have some business near the edge of it so I have to head that way too," I say.

"Merika you don't have to accompany us," says Hakkai.

"You saved my life and I have caused you to delay your trip west so think of this as payment for my dept to you," I smile.

"Yeah Merika-chan's coming with us," yells Goku who seems to forgot about the clover game.

Gojyo then hits Goku.

"Shut up you stupid monkey," yells Gojyo.

"I'm not a monkey you pervy water sprite," yells Goku.

I smile at this and watch as Sanzo hit them both with his paper fan.

"SHUT UP OR DIE," yells Sanzo.

Soon everyone is loaded up and I lead them to the village. I drive by the jeep.

"There is a nice hotel near the west end of the village that's cheap but they serve good food and have nice rooms. It would be best to head there first and get a room right away. If you want I can meet up with you later if not I will be on my way," I yell to Hakkai over my bike.

"Then we will meet you at the hotel but how will you get in," he yells back.

"I have my ways," I smile.

The village comes in to view and I wave them to go in before going off on my own. I put my bike into silent mode and head toward the house I use to stay at. I shut off the bike and go to a shed that had been untouched by the villagers. I open it up and find that the rest of my stuff is still inside. I grab the backpack and load it with food, spare cloths, books, spare bullets and my art supplies. I then grab a cloak and put it on covering my face. Then I take my pack and put it over my shoulder. Once back near my bike I push it to the west end of the village and hide it near the hotel I had sent Sanzo and the others to. I enter the hotel and found the guys by a table near the back.

"Don't mind if I join you guys," I ask Hakkai.

He turns and I lift my hood a bit so only he and the others could see that it was me. He then nods and I sit beside him.

"Sorry it took me so long I had something to take care of," I say quietly.

"That's alright and thank you for send us here it seems you were right about this place," says Hakkai.

I smile and go to speak but a pair of voices interrupts me.

"So you think that bitch is dead," says one of the villagers.

"I fucking hope so bitch took my wife from me," says another.

"She seemed so nice too but of course it's always the nice ones you have to watch out for," said the previous voice.

I seem to shrink into my seat trying to hide from the men.

"Are you sure your ok being here," asks Hakkai

I nod glad that Hakkai didn't use my name.

A waitress comes over and places a glass down in front of me.

"Here you are sir," she says.

I stiffen as the drink has an odd colour and odour to it.

"We didn't order this," says Gojyo.

"It's on the house and we also do it as a test. I'm sorry but it's to make sure the village is safe," said the waitress who then walks away.

"You don't have to drink it," says Hakkai.

"I have to or else they will get suspicious," I say quietly.

I then drink the whole thing in one gulp. It seems fine but I suddenly feel weak, I sit as if nothing is wrong.

"See you pass," says the waitress who has come back and takes the glass.

Suddenly a hand comes down on my shoulder.

"Sorry to hassle your friend here but we had some demon problems lately and we found that this drink is can easily affect the demon," said a male voice.

"That last demon was no demon she was a monster," said another voice.

"True it was lucky that the young man who came a few weeks ago gave us the tip about her or we would all be dead. He then gave us a list of stuff that we could slip to her kind sure it has no affect on real demons but from what the man told me it could easily kill her kind," said the voice with a laugh.

The pair of men then walked away and Goku who had finished his third meal turned to me.

"Are you ok," he asked.

"Fine but we should talk elsewhere," I whisper.

I could feel the drink causing havoc in my system but I acted as if I was fine. The group then head to bed but I head to the woods. As soon as I was far enough away I threw up.

"God damn him," I cried.

I sat there for a while trying to battle the poison in my system. Once I felt better I saw a rabbit hop by me. I reached to grab it but hear a voice calling for me. I stood up and walked away from the rabbit and the mess I made. Once away from it I sat in a tree and waited. Soon Hakkai come by and I smiled with relief.

"It's only you Hakkai," I say.

"Are you ok Merika," asks Hakkai.

"Yes I think I stay here for the night but I thank you and everyone for your kindness. I think I will head on my own for now," I say.

"About that me and the group wanted to know if you would join us on our journey," asked Hakkai.

I almost fell from the tree in shock.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes our journey may be dangerous but everyone thinks that you should come with us for a while until we can find a suitable home for you," said Hakkai.

I smile and hop down from the tree.

"Thank you Hakkai, I would love to," I say smiling.

"Great Sanzo say that we leave early in the morning. We will meet you a bit away from the town," says Hakkai.

I smile again and watch Hakkai leave. I feel a warm feeling from deep inside and look at the night sky.

"Yuki, is this what you meant by finding happiness again," I asked the night sky before turning in for the night.

* * *

><p>InnerFan: I think I need to make these chapters longer? Oh well hoped you like it!<p>

Merika: Your worried about how long the chapters are and not about me nearly being killed. I think I need to kill you.

InnerFan: OH HUSH! Your still alive and just think it adds more drama to this wonderful story.

Merika: I feel abused. (walks of muttering about being unloved)

InnerFan: (Sweatdops) I think I hurt her feeling. OH WELL! Well hope you read and will rate and reveiw. See you next time. :)


End file.
